


Desensitization

by ls_ltk



Series: MOR、miflo与其他 [6]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_ltk/pseuds/ls_ltk
Summary: 爱情是一个脱敏的过程。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Series: MOR、miflo与其他 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649290
Kudos: 3





	Desensitization

**Author's Note:**

> 所有情节纯属编造，没有任何依据，勿代入现实。

——但是，为了逃离这一切，我也看出来了，我必须驾驭这一切，或者必须拒绝这一切。

他们什么时候开始争吵呢，Florent说不清，好像大多数闹掰的乐队都是由于积怨已深，否则谁会拿多年的情谊开玩笑。他和Mikele认识五年了，这根导火线是不是从一开始就已经埋下？尽管Mikele看起来比他的实际年龄要小，Florent很想用“同龄人”这个词来称呼Mikele，可他也得承认，Mikele比他更早、更深刻地思考这个世界，行动以外的事——Mikele很擅长这个。  
横亘在他们面前的是一条隐形的沟壑，Florent后来才明白，其实不是看不见，只是他不想看见。隔着岁月的洪流，Florent为自己戴上一副特制眼镜，他天真地以为他们可以无视光阴法则。结果当然是无功而返。Florent被迫弹回现实，隔着无数失眠夜望洋兴叹。这世界上是没有时间魔法的。Florent在歌词里写HarryPotter，然后他想起棕发女巫戴着的漏斗挂坠。滴答，滴答。要是真的有时间转换器就好了，Florent可以用它抵达任何一个时间节点，随心所欲地按下暂停按钮。  
所以，当青春期的Mikele已经学会翘课去朋友家里偷听摇滚唱片时，Florent才刚刚参加巴黎郊区的唱诗班。每个礼拜日他穿上干净的白袍，像全世界所有的七岁男孩那样，试图让自己的一举一动变得端庄，至少，不要走着走着就被教堂的高台阶绊倒。Florent在唱诗缓慢的前奏里展露微笑，借着长袍遮掩，不动声色地活动酸胀的双腿。千里之外的切利尼奥拉，Mikele拿起鼓槌狠狠敲下第一个音，半长的黑色卷发束成马尾，在少年纤长的脖颈间扫来扫去。谁也不会想到，十年后在巴黎，两个素昧平生的青年人因一场角色选拔而相识。这是一切故事的开始。

那一天，Florent的试镜进行得并不顺利，他放在MySpace上的那些歌——选角导演和策划听了demo后向他抛出橄榄枝，他们要他试演萨列里。Florent觉得他几乎要搞砸了，他艰难地将宫廷乐师的皮穿到身上，差一点找不到脱下来的拉链。就在这时Mikele被叫进来，Florent认出眼前的青年就是之前在走廊上奇奇怪怪的家伙。他穿着黑色的长袖T恤，自然蜷曲的棕发挑染过，被汗打湿后软趴趴地黏在前额，眼角的细纹透露出青年爱笑的事实。他像所有意大利人一样直白地表达自己，操着一口磕磕绊绊的法语，偶尔露出孩童般的灿烂笑容，活生生就是导演想要的那位现代版莫扎特。  
他们在指导下完成了一段和声。跨过最初的试探，他们两个的声音逐渐融合，像交尾的孔雀鱼一样摆着透亮的尾鳍，在流动的空气里交缠，Florent的余光看到导演在本子上奋笔疾书。Mikele的尾音就像他的眼睛一样勾人。那双笑眼，Florent想，是他见过的男生中最娇俏的一双。

现在，这双眼睛正闪烁着愤怒和不甘，Florent递给他一杯柠檬水，在得知他拒绝了华纳的邀约之后，差一点失手把自己那杯打翻。他几乎想放声大笑，因为这件事实在是太他妈的离谱了，不是说他被Mikele的决定吓到，而是他没想过这件事会来得这么迅速。  
我不能接受他们提的条件。Mikele将脸埋在沙发垫上，喃喃自语。我不想做出一堆大家都喜欢、而我自己不喜欢的东西。  
这就是Mikele。柠檬的苦涩在舌尖打转，Florent不知道他会不会后悔。很大程度上，不会。那么他要如何向Mikele开口，说他其实已经准备好选择另一条路？他太理解Mikele，对于他们共同面临的窘境，Mikele选择了最直接、最痛苦的抗争方式，作为朋友的Florent非常敬佩他的选择，但作为歌手的Florent只能保持沉默。  
我还是想试试。Florent最后这样说。

专辑录制工作眼看接近尾声，休息时的闲聊环节，他和几位合作伙伴倚在栏杆上抽烟，有人突然提到Mikele的名字。太猛了。他们说。这可是华纳。Florent下意识摁灭了烟，他想像局外人一样置身事外，但八卦的苗头很快转移到他身上。他不得不站出来解释：是的，他很疯狂，他有自己的计划。这一点Florent毫不怀疑。他不喜欢被迫站在谁的立场上说话，因为他不是Mikele，也不是那些嘲笑他的评论家。  
只是，Mikele真的能按照自己的步调继续吗？  
站在Mikele公寓前的Florent觉得自己就像个傻子，Mikele又不是小孩，他有音乐、女友和各种邀约，他终于可以做自己了，这是件好事。Florent敲开Mikele的门，迎接他的是乱糟糟的地毯、半空的酒瓶和一对黑眼圈。Mikele的电脑开着，Florent看到他把一堆文件通通移进回收站，然后如释重负般叹了口气。他的睡袍上有烟草的味道。  
Florent用吉他向Mikele短暂汇报了他的进度，还有手机里保存的几段伴奏，未混音的半成品，Mikele以一种雕像般的沉默姿态听完，紧接着，他对Florent说：这就是你想要的？  
争吵几乎是在一瞬间爆发。  
这就是你想要的？我只看到妥协和迎合，这就是你追求的东西？你想在L'assasymphonie里用黑嗓，Dove说不要这样，但你做了，而且反响很好。有人不喜欢，那又怎样？也许我不知道我要什么，但我至少知道我不要什么。  
是啊。他们把你当傻瓜。Florent几乎要喊出来，你可能不在乎他们怎样讲，那些主持人，那些电视节目，看似温和的态度，提问里潜藏的恶意，他们像看一个小孩子一样看你，就像看一只蚂蚁妄想撼动巨树。你的才华在他们眼中一文不值，唱片公司不会在意你的个性，他们只要你卖出最好的成绩。  
所以我拒绝了，我不想他们得逞。  
Florent把吉他重重地搁回琴架。  
我在努力证明。Mikele用疲惫的眼神看着他。只做自己喜欢的音乐，我不要它变成商品。  
你把一切想得太简单了。Florent想这么回答，他也明白没人能比Mikele自己看得更清。意大利的电视台没有艺术，Mikele说，巴黎是一个很好的城市，他对主持人侃侃而谈，但是巴黎需要倾听更多声音，而不是坐在家中想象别人的生活。可是Mikele，没有妥协的胜利是不可想象的，我们都是凡人。莫扎特生命的最后一年，也是在怀才不遇和寒冷、痛苦中度过，他做人们不理解的事，就像你一样。MOR成就了我们，也束缚了我们，它把你和莫扎特牢牢绑在一起，可能你终其一生都无法摆脱它的影子。即使这样，我们还是要继续走下去。Florent讨厌这种感觉，所有的事走到与期望完全悖反的方向，而自己却无能为力。比如现在的他们。  
抱歉。Mikele痛苦地阖上眼睛。我喜欢你的歌，Flo，我很高兴你愿意跟我分享。我真的喜欢它们，我只是......  
我明白。他说。  
一切都结束了。他们两个都需要时间，然后再让裂痕慢慢弥合——如果有那么一天。他仿佛看到那些曾经闪烁的、滚烫的、赐予他们灵感的日子，所有的一切，自巴黎冬夜的寒风中颤抖着，像枝头的枯叶打着旋儿落下，地上的水坑激起涟漪，终于在不甘中化为一串苦涩泡影。  
放手去做吧，Flo。你的专辑——记得给我多留几份。  
Mikele拍拍他的肩，顺着他强烈的意愿而放松手臂，让它们留在Florent的腰侧，一个纯粹的拥抱，对他来说无异于变相的逐客令，Florent留恋地握了一下Mikele的手，他们像落幕前的萨列里和莫扎特一样，指尖缠绵、深深望进彼此的眼底。透过逐渐缩窄的门缝，Florent看到Mikele凝固的背影。  
一声巨响，他被留在了阴冷潮湿的楼道里。一切都结束了。  
欢迎踏入未来，一个没有Mikele、也没有MOR的未来，一个残酷的商品化的未来。让我们更好地卖吧，为了虚妄的梦想不再是梦。

Mikele把吉他留在了身边，这或许是唯一的安慰，也可能恰恰相反，是他能做出的最坏的打算。Mikele像焚烧尸体一样擦去吉他上的涂鸦，红色的星球现在被白痕取代，不复往日光辉。但他们都知道，无论鲜亮的红星或是褪色的白痕，其实都是一回事。它从未消失过。所以Mikele提出暂时保管的主意，Florent同意了。Mikele看起来就是那种会在下雨天盯着吉他陷入回忆的人。而Florent，尽管一只脚已踏进三十岁的门槛，还是拼命向着青春扭转头颅。显然，年轻人适合四处闯荡而非深谋远虑，适合单枪匹马而非共议同谋。Mikele替他承担了回忆的重担，Florent甚至没有立场劝他放下。  
只是......这种状态要持续多久？法巡演唱会期间，他和Mikele还是像往常一样出席节目，弹吉他、唱歌，在主持人的引导下聊一些演出里的趣事。他们没有再提前一晚，但他们都知道有些东西回不来了。管道里流淌的水，啃掉边角的土司片，吵架时掷向对方的冲动言语，碎裂的瓦罐无论怎样巧妙黏合，还是会留下丑陋的胶痕。  
Mikele拒绝了亚瑟王剧组的邀请，Florent读过剧本，他很难想象Mikele演兰斯洛特，那个角色太薄弱、太单一了，换句话说，它绝对不符合Mikele的审美。除此之外，剧本情节也是意料之中的欠妥，"不要跟法国人讲什么音乐剧的剧情"，他们彼此调侃，那意味着Florent作为主角之一，必须尽量掩盖他对剧情的失望。观众们首先会听到推出的歌，紧接着是showcase，根据反响再决定要不要排演这部音乐剧。很快，Florent就要飞回巴黎参加歌曲录制。  
笼罩在Florent头上的光环逐渐剥落了，他几乎是迫不及待地摆脱萨列里的影子，投入新角色的怀抱。但Mikele还没有，Florent知道他对MOR的心情一直相当复杂。Mikele总是把粉丝给他的、莫扎特给他的照单全收，好像那是他必须担起的责任一样。  
在练习新歌的期间，Florent偶尔会怀念他们准备MOR的那段时间。作为孤独又善良的王，亚瑟在谢幕前必须独自完成他的表演，即使高音不稳也要强撑着唱完。Florent深知完整地演一场剧是多么累。大强度的巡演期间，Mikele总是感冒或者发烧，Dove就会边心疼边骂他，有时连带着Florent一起骂，因为他们总是待在一起。难以想象在如此绝望的情况下，Mikele每晚是怀揣着怎样的心情歌唱。他们都不是科班出身的音乐剧演员，说实在的，不可能每一场都发挥得那么完美。但无论独唱部分是怎样地艰难，到了最后一首，他们都会分摊彼此的压力。Dove曾在酒后对他们说，把他和Mikele凑在一起，是他做过最机智的决定。Florent怀念Mikele在他气息不足时以和声托起他的习惯，反之亦然。他们手牵手踩在云端，就不会因为无实感而东倒西歪，那是一种介于上升和跌落之间的美妙感觉。毫无疑问，vivre a en crever是一首特别的歌，它最特别的意义就在于只能由他们改写。Mikele和他似乎都很笃定，对方不会在正式场合向其他人分享这个秘密。Florent艰难吞咽着这份不请自来的回忆，习惯性拿起手机转移注意力，锁屏显示他有未读的ins提醒，其中一条来势汹汹：mikelangelo loconte在三分钟前点赞了你的图片。阴魂不散。  
他点了一份意式披萨，油腻的食品盒摊开在桌子上，他才发现自己习惯性地多要了一盒酱料。Mikele喜欢这样吃。他记得08年的冬天，他们总喜欢排练结束后窝在休息室里，分吃一大份肉肠披萨，Mikele把面饼上的青椒挑出来，浇上另一份酱料。高热量的食品迅速将肚子填饱，他们猜拳决定谁来收拾垃圾，然后背上琴盒一起回Florent家。  
所有的一切都开始于MOR。小说家总喜欢写“如果”，但他们不会把“如果”后面的部分补充完整。Florent有时会想，如果没有当初那场惊心动魄的海选，他可能很多年后才会认识Mikele。但实际上，当他选择站在那条分叉小径上时，那一瞬间，所有的“可能”便荡然无存。他还是会在Mikele看向他的时候，微笑着以吉他声回应，他还是会在同样的歌词里慢慢松开Mikele的手，他们还是会在低矮的阁楼间吵得面红耳赤，冷静下来后递给对方一杯柠檬水......无论如何，我们终会相见。  
我无法驾驭，是因为我不能超脱现实；我无法拒绝，是因为无论我可以怎样做梦，梦醒之后还是我确切无误地停留在我之所在。  
Florent苦笑打开通讯录，开始编辑短信。一周后，他在首场的观众席上看到了Mikele。

*

——我们所做的一切就是忍受痛苦的煎熬，并且告诉自己，这是非常值得的。

你相信来世吗。  
Laurent搀扶着他的手明显僵了一下。街灯柔和的光晕在眼前旋转着、放大成扭曲的圆形溪流，韩国四月的天气踩在冬季的尾巴上，骤然一阵寒风刮过，像极了几小时前浇在他脸上的那杯冷水。  
相信。Laurent帮他拿过挎包，放慢了脚步。你真的不需要去医院吗，Mikele？大家都很担心你。  
你们应该担心明天的报道。Mikele没有把这句话说出来，残存的理智告诉他不要把事情变得更糟，尽管他很擅长这个。他的眼睛很痛，不用照镜子也知道眼眶已经红肿得不像样。他的脑袋自从眼睛受伤后便昏昏沉沉的，酒精总是这样，专门挑人的软肋攻击，趁其不备便攻占神经，这一次的麻痹并没有奏效，预料之中。Dove第一次对他发那么大的火，如果有可能的话，真应该让Florent也看看。Mikele记得Florent被骂哭过，他缩在墙边可怜巴巴地抽烟，眼角还挂着几滴泪珠。他不记得自己是怎么撑下来的，大概Dove的脾气也被岁月磨灭了不少，在他再三保证之下，终于放他和Laurent先离开。  
Mikele不知道为什么会脱口而出这个问题，在Laurent看来很可能是个莫名其妙、毫无意义的短句，像所有醉酒的人都会发酒疯一样，没有回答的必要。但Laurent还是认真地回答了，他做什么事都很认真、很专注，对自己的表演是这样，对粉丝的态度也是如此，Mikele想不出世界上还有哪个人比Laurent更懂得处事——不是贬义的那种。  
坦诚地说，Mikele对Laurent是有些歉疚的。时隔四年，当他再次站在MOR的排练室中，从角落走向他的却不是那个熟悉的身影。尽管Dove提前通知他角色分配结果，在见到真人之后，他还是不可避免地恍惚了几秒。巨大的失落感将他包围，他像被缚在网中的蝶，透过黏连的蛛丝看着这一切，Laurent礼貌的眼神藏着他看不懂的试探。  
短暂的寒暄结束，他们站在熟悉的位置，开始了久违的排练。预想中的陌生感很快便被肌肉记忆打败，Mikele唱着属于他的段落，让莫扎特的躯壳再一次包裹住自己。与Solal、Meava的配合还是一如既往地默契，大家仿佛只当之前几年是在休假，度过互相试探的几句，便轻轻松松地放开嗓子。在Mikele心中，MOR就是一台永不停歇的造梦机，有的人选择走出去，有的人仍在梦与梦之间穿梭。Mikele握着鲜红色的手杆，目送斑斓的泡沫从出口飘向远方，它们一去不返，只有造梦的人还留在原地。  
Laurent从舞台另一边走来，大提琴般低沉丝滑的嗓音在排练厅里响起。他们的对手戏顺利进行着，Mikele始终以一种审视的目光打量着新朋友，Laurent无疑将萨列里扮演得更加优雅、稳重，更符合宫廷乐师的身份，他的状态看起来好极了，可是当他将乐谱攥在手中、开始演唱时，Mikele便知道他永远都无法将主观判断抛在脑后。Laurent对气息的把控让他惊叹不已，如果Laurent演唱其他音乐剧的歌曲，Mikele绝对会为他鼓掌，但——Mikele悄悄低下头，不想让其他演员看到自己的表情。但是失去了那熟悉的失控，就像错了位的骨骼，黏在喉里的鱼刺，无时无刻不提醒着他Florent已经离开的事实。  
莫扎特找不到他的萨列里了。

终于，他们迎来了最后一个挑战。当烂熟于心的前奏响起，Mikele顺利找到融入的节拍，只是他和Laurent的声音就像两条平行线，怎样也无法顺利汇流。连Mikele自己都没有想过会这样，他们独唱的部分很完美，为什么合在一起会如此生硬？Laurent皱着眉看向他，耸耸肩，示意重新来过。再一次来到交汇点，他的声音飘忽，仿佛悬在天际，而Laurent的更加厚重、深沉，宛如湖底的礁石。他们短促地对视一眼，彼此心里都有说不出的疑惑，完成剩下的段落时便更加心虚。  
好了。Dove拍拍手，让其他演员先行解散。Mikele和Laurent，你们再来一遍。  
这一次没有用伴奏。Mikele拎起吉他，那是把新琴——型号和之前相同的新琴，从口袋里掏出拨片。为了配合他的声音，Laurent做了些调整，但他们的和声听起来还是不够和谐，就像两团自带保护薄膜的雾。  
不对，不对。Mikele几乎是绝望地看向Dove，向他发出求救信号，却被不着痕迹地挡回来。他把吉他放下，找了个借口溜出琴房。  
Mikele当然知道哪里出了岔子——以前合唱时培养的习惯，不可能在一天之内就完全改变。他没办法彻底放松，因为一旦松懈就意味着再次回到舒适圈。事实上，Mikele相当懂得如何收敛自己的锋芒，可vivre a en crever并不是一首需要他成为“配角”的歌，这一点他比谁都清楚。在正式演出之前，他必须找到和Laurent的共鸣，这是个艰巨的任务。  
Mikele。Laurent在一次排练结束后叫住他。你有时间吗？我想，我们需要一场谈话。  
关了灯的排练室，几束夕阳透过没拉紧的窗帘投到地板上，将那些鞋底的磨痕映照得格外清晰。他从外套里摸出一包皱巴巴的烟，想要递给Laurent，随即又想到眼前人并没有这样的习惯，只好把烟塞回去。  
Laurent的话说得很委婉，大意就是希望他不要把这几天的挫败放在心上，其实现在两个人合唱听起来还是有模有样的。Mikele沉默地听着，罕见地没有发表任何看法。如果是以前的他，必然会说什么自欺欺人之类的话来噎对方几句。又回到了那个问题，他不是Florent。他不能就这样随便开火，他不能要求Laurent容忍他的任性。尽管他在排练全程都是笑着应对Dove的刁难，可Laurent还是看出他笑容下的勉强。Mikele几乎是歉疚地看着Laurent，他没有说出口，而Laurent必然心如明镜的——Laurent的表演会被拿来与Florent做比较，当观众对合唱效果不满，从而质疑剧组的决定，那对Laurent不公平。如果这一结果仅仅是出于Mikele自身的原因，他无法原谅自己。  
第一次正式走台，Mikele站在高高的架子上，在昏暗的光影中自上而下打量着Laurent，不，萨列里，他告诉自己，这就是你的萨列里了。平心而论，他们的合作并没有那么多问题。他机械地舞动手臂，合着节拍做出指挥的动作，几天之后，他们就要迎来第一场公开表演。Mikele不知道他能走多远，会不会有人指责他对莫扎特的理解出现偏差？他已经回不去了，从Florent决定告别这个舞台，曾经的莫扎特便不再纯粹。Mikele为它注入更多理解、更多挑战，他要学会信任Laurent，就像多年前那样。猩红的帷幕拉下，Mikele揽着Laurent深深鞠躬，耳边仍回响着观众兴奋的欢呼声，一波接一波，他置身陌生的国度，大口呼吸着稀薄的空气，聚光灯烧炙着他的头顶、衣服，连带着他被掏空的心脏，他背后那个似曾相识的灵魂，一股脑地沉入这硕大的熔炉。  
当Laurent和他吻在一起，在上了锁的更衣室肢体交缠时，Mikele从对方嘴里的薄荷香气便知是有备而来，他发出模模糊糊的喉音，身体在象征性的抗拒后，半推半就地被放倒在沙发上，Laurent扳过他的下颌，再次将捉住他逃走的嘴唇，脸颊上的汗水混着青茬糅合在混乱的吻里。他们连戏服都没来得及换，Laurent的手指刮过他的眉骨，蹭下一层薄薄的金粉，他用这只手抚慰着Mikele，在他的毛发上留下几点金星，随后将它们和精液一同埋葬在纸巾里。  
莫扎特，你今天在最后一首走神了。Laurent喘着气将他的身子翻转，长驱直入。后穴许久不经开拓，疼痛自然是大于快感。Mikele在台上已经消耗了大量体力，他终于得承认他的身体并不像上妆后的脸——那么年轻，受得住心血来潮的激情，可以任人索取，而不必在乎第二天的连锁反应。腰间堆积的脂肪，苍白的皮肤，因失水而干涸的嘴唇，Laurent怎么会对这样的身体产生兴趣？  
Mikele被身后的冲撞顶得有些失神，手指紧紧抓住萨列里的丝绒外衣，厚实的触感让他感到安心。他真的有分心吗？或许吧，他以前从来不会在......  
Laurent宽阔的肩背、有力的上臂将他托起，他抬起疲软的双腿，配合着Laurent的动作扭动腰肢，Laurent甚至没有替他脱下衬衫，Mikele想象Laurent眼中的自己，他看到的是Mikele还是莫扎特？Laurent坚持叫莫扎特的名字，好像召魂一样，时刻提醒着自己界限，所以他也带着妆、穿着戏服，他要Mikele在这一刻陪他演戏，放任自己滑到角色之中，然后他们便肆无忌惮地偷情。你很清楚规则。Mikele从他的举止中读出这句话——一切都是逢场作戏。

如果。Laurent看着他欲言又止，把冰袋敷到他的眼睛上。如果你需要什么帮助，可以来找我。我是说——朋友的那种。  
炮友......算是朋友的一种吗？Mikele哭笑不得。  
催命的铃声就在这时响起，他半睁着另一只眼，扫过来电显示。该死，如果这时不接就会显得欲盖弥彰。  
——你怎么了？  
Florent有多久没和他联系？当熟悉的声音在耳畔响起，Mikele一时间不知该怎么回答。反常的沉默，Laurent看起来正在犹豫要不要离开。  
——你的眼睛怎么了？  
——......被撞了一下。  
——我听说你在上场前喝酒了。  
——你不是也在上场前抽烟吗？  
沉默。  
——那不一样......Mikele，你还好吗？  
Laurent识趣地走开了，门锁咔哒一声落上。Mikele长舒一口气，将自己裹进被子里。  
——今天的演出......简直是场灾难。Dove把我骂惨了，你知道接下来会发生什么。  
就像被触发的机关一样，一旦开始诉说，便再也容不得Florent插话。主办方的坚持，Dove和他的妥协，被他彻底搞砸的睡玫瑰，还有无数次对酒精和疼痛的抵抗......不知不觉间言辞变得激烈起来，Florent偶尔应和地低笑，跟着他一起骂上几句。场景好像回到几年前，他们无话不谈的时候，即使隔着大洋，也能连续煲一个小时的电话粥。站在老家的阳台上，Mikele眯起眼睛眺望远处的码头，Florent在电话里冲他抱怨最近的live，间歇响起懒散的吉他和弦，它们像切里尼奥拉的日落一样温暖。如果时光倒转，他会更加珍惜那时的亲密无间吗？Mikele仰躺在酒店床上，定定地看着天花板上的灯，仿佛直视烈日一般，执拗地不肯移开视线。圆形灯盘在他眼前晕开几瓣重影，是他不再拥有的日落。  
Mikele讨厌无话可说，但往往在很多时刻只能沉默。他拼命地想找出巡演的几件趣事来讲，好像这样一来，就不需要思考该如何应对最终的尴尬。当他们之间只剩下无意义的单向叙述，Mikele知道自己应该停止了。他问Florent近况如何，得到了正在准备第二张专辑的回复。  
——太棒了。他喃喃道。是年底吗？  
——是的，还在拍MV。  
希望你能来看看我——他很想对Florent这么说。如果你在场，我至少不会蠢到去喝酒，去他妈的主角，有哪个主角会醉醺醺地放录制好的歌给观众听。他们肯定觉得我疯了。第一次，MOR巡演的时候你却不在。你知道我多怀念你的萨列里吗。但是他不能。他疯狂眨动双眼，好像这样就能让即将溢出的泪水主动回流。他紧紧地捂住嘴，听Florent在那边耐心地叮嘱他注意身体。一直到挂断电话，他什么都没有说。

你相信来世吗？Laurent相信，他还说自己肯定会选择成为一名音乐家。Mikele想，若一切从未发生，他和Florent是否会像平行线一样散布在世界角落？不会的。即便重新来过，他们仍会有相遇的那天，只是时间早晚罢了。这个结论超出了Mikele能够描述的范围，因为促使他们成为知交的不仅仅是缘分，就像在Florent揶揄Mikele的姓氏之后，第一次纵声合唱的时候，彼此便认定眼前的家伙值得结识。他们听到名字就先拥抱了。如果有人问Mikele，为什么会对这段情谊如此看重，他只能回答：因为这是Florent，因为这是我。就是这样。  
所以，他在接受Florent时已隐约预感到分离，只是他自己不想承认而已。只有一次，仅仅是那一次，他们曾经有重叠的可能。那即是Florent在Bercy的末场上，用混合了欲望与担忧的眼神望向Mikele，他那时还可以是萨列里。Mikele放任自己沉浸在悲伤里，刻意没有回应Florent，因为他害怕，等到玫瑰花瓣落尽、帷幕彻底拉紧，那个爱慕着莫扎特的灵魂就会彻底抽离，因此他们只能通过短暂的剧目，一次又一次地体验这禁忌的情感。机会转瞬即逝，Florent把手搭在他的腰上，他也准许自己最后一次长久地倚靠在对方肩头，再也憋不住的眼泪胡乱蹭在黑绒布料上。他知道以后的他们不可能再像今天这样接近了。Dove在观众的掌声中紧紧抓着他们的手，身旁的演员们皆是又哭又笑，掏出藏在戏服里的手机拍照留念，希望能留下这弥足珍贵的一幕，漫天的彩带、金箔和花瓣在他们周围飘落，像慢动作一般，连同他低不可闻的啜泣一起，被永远地关进了阁楼。

再次见到Florent是在巴黎的初夏，他们熟悉的一家街角酒馆。Florent好像瘦了点，也许是因为穿着黑色T恤的缘故，脚上趿着一双迷彩的人字拖，看起来非常地不修边幅，他站在招牌下冲Mikele挥手。一瞬间，他几乎有些近乡情怯了。他的斜挎包里装着韩国买的纪念品，一些装饰的小玩意儿，以及粉丝拜托他转交的礼物，当然，还有在首尔淘到的几张稀珍CD。脚步先于头脑，带着他飞快地走向Florent，迎接他的是肥皂和须后水清香，还有对迟到的半真半假的抱怨。  
你永远在塞车的路上，Mikele。蜜糖般的瞳仁闪烁着笑意。  
Florent伸出双手，给了他一个久违的拥抱。

Fin


End file.
